Piezas de un corazón
by LeCigea
Summary: Por primera vez el amor ha invadido el corazón de Eren, estará lleno de experiencias nuevas por vivir junto a sus amigos y a quien será su nueva y primera pareja. Experiencias como una de cualquier relación, tiernas, románticas, felices y tristes.


**Primer fanfic que escribo ./u/. kyaaaa w bueno, la verdad es que esta idea surgió de la nada y me quedó gustando bastante así que, ¿por qué no?~ parece divertido. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la universidad, todos caminando en parejas a mi alrededor o hablando de los exámenes que tenían prontamente, también alardeaban de lo hermoso que era estar enamorados o tomados de la mano. Realmente ese tema a mi poco me interesa, nunca he sentido atracción hacia algún chico o chica antes por lo que cada vez que oía hablar acerca del ''amor'' era algo patético para mi, algo sin sentido que no entendía, algo que según yo, no ha de valer la pena ni un poco. Después de todo nada es para siempre, y cuando pierdes a quien amas has de sufrir, no me ha pasado, pero a mi madre si. Mi padre nos dejó cuando yo entré a secundaria, todo era por un simple viaje de trabajo al parecer, pero no. Mi madre sigue pensando en que él volverá, aunque yo ya sé que no es así, muchas veces la oigo llorar por las noches, lamentándose por no haberlo ''aprovechado'' al máximo.

Como sea, acabo de desviarme del tema. Caminaba directo al aula en la que me tocaría tener clases hoy, estudio diseño gráfico junto a unos cuantos amigos que me quedaron del colegio ¡lo cual es fantástico! ya que no logro estar cerca de nadie más que no sea ellos. Son tres chicos maravillosos que estoy feliz de haber conocido: Armin Arlert el inteligente de la clase, Jean Kirschtein el problemático que se la pasa tratando de ligar a la chica más buena de la clase y Marco Bodt que secretamente es gay, lo sé ya que cada vez que le hablamos del problemático se pone rojo como un tomate.

Bueno, entré al aula y lo primero que hice fue dejar mi mochila sobre una mesa sentándome al lado de Armin que era el que siempre llegaba primero, al parecer él no había notado mi presencia, pues seguía en lo suyo que era leer un libro. Era insoportable cuando él leía un libro, siempre termina llorando en los finales y soy yo quien debe consolarlo finalmente, también se dice que es homo por pasar pegado a mi, aunque lo dudo mucho, se ve bastante cercano a Annie, una vecina de él.

—¡Eren!— Me di media vuelta y lo vi, Jean Kirschtein, un poco más alto que yo, con cabello claro al igual que sus ojos, realmente no tiene nada de especial según yo, pero fue el primer chico que se me acercó cuando entré al colegio.

—¿Kirschtein? ¿Y Marco?— Era realmente divertido molestarlos entre ellos dos, pues ambos tomaban ese color rojo en su rostro al oír el nombre del contrario, y yo solo me largaba a reír al ver ese sonrojo que le cubría todo el rostro.— Como sea, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

—Armin tiene novia.— espera ... ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Mi pequeño e ''inocente'' amigo tenía una chica a su lado!? Me voltee hacia el rubio y este seguía metido en su libro como si no escuchara nada de lo que hablábamos Jean y yo. Le tomé de los hombros y comencé a moverlo, este me miró sorprendido y se sacó unos pequeños auriculares de sus oídos, ahora veo por qué no escuchaba.

—¿¡Es cierto lo que el tipo dice!?— Apunté a Jean, usualmente lo llamaba ''tipo'' era a veces de cariño o solo cuando no recordaba su nombre, si, suelo olvidar su nombre a veces.— ¿Es cierto que tienes un par de pechos?

Armin me quedó mirando como si no comprendiera de lo que hablaba, por lo que tomó una de mis manos y la puso sobre su propio pecho. Le miré entre confundido y divertido por lo hecho por mi amigo.

—Lamento informarte, que no, no tengo pechos.— Dicho eso, alejó mi mano de su cuerpo, volviendo a su libro, colocándose los auriculares nuevamente. Suspiré de forma pesada y le quité el libro, era la única forma de llamar bien su atención.

—Hablo de una novia, Armin.— El mencionado me miró sorprendido y me arrebató el libro de las manos suspirando una vez mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

—No.— Respondió de forma seca y cortante dejando su libro dentro de su mochila para luego volver a mirarme mientras que se amarraba sus dorados cabellos en una media cola.—Solo tuve una cita con Annie, eso es todo, además no contó como una buena cita, además ella no me gusta.

—¿Que no contó como una cita? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Estaban acaso Jean y Marco ligando por algún lugar también?— Me reí de mi mismo comentario mientras que Armin y Jean me miraban serios, además de que Marco acababa de entrar y se nos acercaba cuando dije eso, ruborizándose como siempre.

—No, pero los guardaespaldas de ella estaban ''camuflados'' observando todo lo que hacía con ella.— ¿Guardaespaldas? Ah, esos eran Reiner y Bertholdt seguramente, unos amigos de Annie mayores que ella que conoce desde la infancia, Annie por si sola es más madura que ellos dos juntos.

—Que lástima, se ven bien ustedes dos juntos.— Me enderecé sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado, bostezando de forma algo perezosa, pues anoche no dormí bien, me la había pasado en mi computadora hablando con un chico que había conocido hace un tiempo, es un tema que luego les explicaré.—Aunque me pregunto quién sería el hombre en la relación.

Annie Leonhardt es bien conocida en esta ciudad por ser una chica fuerte, desde pequeña estuvo en un grupo infantil de boxeo, a nivel nacional ha ganado varios trofeos y reconocimientos de oro y plata ¿cobre? ¡nunca! Siempre está en el primer o segundo lugar. Es enemiga mortal de una de mis amigas de la infancia, Mikasa Ackerman.

¿De que debería hablarles ahora? ¡Oh, cierto! El chico con el que me quedé hablando la noche entera lleva por nombre Levi, solo Levi, todavía no me ha dicho su apellido y dudo que lo haga, es algo ... Frío a veces. Aunque realmente es un buen tipo. Nos conocimos hace un par de semanas a través de una página bien conocida, y estoy feliz de haberle conocido. Ahora les explico.

Un día como cualquier otro estaba yo navegando por páginas web sin motivo alguno, mi aburrimiento me llevó hasta pensar en recordar algunas series que veía en mi infancia, tales como Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z o Digimon. Al buscar la primera de estas me apareció entre las opciones un anime llamado One Piece, la trama se veía interesante y la cantidad de capítulos que esta serie tenía fue un reto para mi, así que comencé a verla, y para ser claros ahora estoy ansioso por el nuevo capítulo, si, ya voy a la par. Al terminar de ver el último capítulo que había salido comencé a leer los comentarios de mero aburrimiento, fue ahí cuando conocí a Levi. Su comentario me llamó tanto la atención que decidí responder a este solo para hablar con él y saber qué tipo de persona era el, cómo pensaba, cómo actuaba, etcétera.

Con el tiempo fuimos haciéndonos ¡Muy buenos amigos realmente! Nunca he visto su cara, pues cada vez que estamos por la cámara él la tapa con algo, por lo que él sabe como es mi rostro, cada vez que le pido una foto suya se niega y terminamos discutiendo o algo, aunque claro, al día siguiente todo está arreglado.

Por lo que me ha dicho vivimos en la misma ciudad, por lo que tal vez algún día podría ver su ros...

—¡Jaeger!— Me sobresalté al oír mi apellido, y alcé un poco la mirada, viendo a mi profesor, notablemente más molesto que de lo normal. Tragué saliva y saqué de mi mochila el único cuaderno que llevaba y un estuche lleno de lápices para dibujo y uno para escribir.—Ya es la tercera vez en la semana que te llamo la atención, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?

Me encogí de hombros con timidez sin despegar mi mirada de mi profesor, recién estábamos a martes y ya era la tercera vez que este profesor me regañaba, no creo que quieran saber de los otros. Abrí mi cuaderno en cualquier página y comencé a anotar lo que estaba en la pizarra anotado.

—Una más y tendrás que retirarte de mi clase, y esta vez no estoy jugando, Eren.— Me dio la espalda y continuó anotando cosas en la pizarra, hablando todo en inglés.

Bien, bien. No hay que preocuparse, esto me pasa en casi todas las materias, comienzo a pensar en algo y me desvío de lo que está pasando frente a mi. Soy bastante distraído, y no es molesto para mi, pero a mi madre no le agrada mucho el que esto pase, luego de todo estoy becado, pueden sacarme si mis resultados no son demasiado buenos.

Al terminar el día tomé mi mochila y me fui con Marco a mi casa, teníamos planeado estudiar juntos hoy. Realmente casi nunca paso mucho tiempo con él, aunque eso no significa que no sea mi amigo de igual manera. Es alguien un poco más reservado y tímido, lo cual no está nada mal, se entiende mejor con Jean y yo mejor con Armin.

Al llegar a mi preciado hogar, llevé al peli negro hasta mi cuarto sin asomarme siquiera a ver si estaba mi madre, desde la ida de mi padre éramos muy lejanos. A veces siento que es mi culpa que él se haya ido, he sido un chico problema desde hace un tiempo.

—Creo que nunca había venido a tu casa, Eren.— Marco sonrió. Su sonrisa era cálida y amorosa, muy diferente a la de cualquier otro chico, de por sí Marco ya es bastante cariñoso y amable, no me extraña que su sonrisa sea así.

—¿En serio? Bueno, como verás, mi casa no tiene nada de especial.— Dicho esto, prendí la computadora de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Marco se sentó en mi cama y yo en una silla frente al ordenador, ingresando la clave para poder usarlo ya. Entré a esa página web y ahí estaba conectado Levi, tenía un nuevo mensaje suyo lo que me hizo sonreír mientras que Marco me miraba sin comprender mi leve sonrisa.

* * *

**He decidido dejarlo hasta acá o.o creo que quedó un poco corto ... pero no estoy segura x'D así que, si les gustó háganmelo saber para yo poder seguirlo. Y si no les gustó también díganmelo. Bye~ nos leemos pronto, espero!**


End file.
